Our Sunset
by Cutelittlestrawberry
Summary: "When will you learn to admit your feelings and your opinions about things that you really love?" Petra inquired. "Well lucky for you Petra, that 'when' is now," Levi said simply. Rivetra one-shot.


**A/N: I know I have like two other stories but I couldn't just ignore this cute little idea for a Rivetra one-shot that I had in my mind for a long time XD**

**I also want you guys to know that Familiarity will be continued, I'm just doing some research right now :) So in the mean time, I'll provide you guys small Rivetra one-shots while the chapter's in the making ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'm literally in my PJs on my bed typing this up. If I were to own Shingeki no Kyojin, I think I'd be drawing the next chapter for the manga but heyyy look, I'm not doing that so yeah XD**

* * *

><p>It was a glorious evening for the young couple as they strolled on one of the beaches of Hawaii, their footprints embedding in the floor of sand. The couple felt that they needed some time alone after a long Friday at high school and so they scheduled a time to meet at the beach without any hesitation.<p>

They walked slow and the air was silent yet peaceful for both Levi and Petra. They didn't bother to start a conversation for they believed that words weren't needed to show their affection for each other. Just a simple romantic gesture of holding hands was enough.

They'd also steal quick glances of the other, careful that their eyes wouldn't meet in order to prevent getting caught.

For Levi, he'd admire the way the sun enhances the beauty of is girlfriend's bright hair, making the strands of gold, orange, and red pop with her cream skin complexion. Her matching copper eyes were fierce yet elegant and they stared into the ocean with awe.

For Petra, she'd admire his sharp, yet cool gray eyes and the way his mouth would curve into one of his rare smiles whenever she's around. The sun shaded his face with its hint of evening's orange and the way he would stare into the ocean made Petra thinking he was attractive with his relaxed (or bored) demeanor that suited him.

They stopped their strolling for a little bit and acknowledged nature's beauty of water, sun, and sky.

"Levi?" Petra asked, her eyes fixed into the sun dipping into the vast blue of salty water.

"Hm?"

"I love sunsets..." She said with astonishment.

He kept his face in its usual lifeless expression but was scoffing and rolling his eyes in the inside at what Petra said. "Of course you do. You're an artist."

Petra let out a soft chuckle because he was right after all. She indeed is an artist. A traditional artist that pretty much hides her talent in a corner of the web in her tumblr.

The way she colored her drawings was stupendous and the definition of flawless. The few hundred people who discovered her talent wondered how she'd color the hair to make it shine so realistically. How she'd color the skin so smooth, it'd look like a digital drawing at first glance. How she always managed to draw the facial features precisely in its place. It was no doubt that Petra's best at human anatomy.

Honestly, she was a traditional art goddess and people never understood why she would hide such remarkable talent. Petra was simply becuse she didn't want fame.

Levi couldn't blame her. He felt just the same.

"So does that mean you love sunsets too? You are an artist yourself," She teased, folding her arms as she turned to look at him with a smirk plastered across her face.

Levi payed no attention to her face but stared into the sunset and sighed. What Petra said was kind of true. He did not love sunsets, he just liked them. Sure, the way each color painted the sky with its myriad shades of warm colors brought a warm feeling in his heart. And to experience this incredible beauty with non other than Petra only made it ten times better.

But he felt that sunsets are too... colorful. As a painter, he was always fascinated with dark tones of colors and the many shades of black. He felt that they were fairly neutral and they weren't too fancy for his liking. That's why his paintings were always forests and starry night skies that gave a mood filled with mystery, yet it maintained some kind of subtle feel. He'd let his emotions decide what to paint. When the strokes of his paint brush were jagged it meant he was furious. When his strokes were smooth his colors blended together well, it meant he was calm. When he would create forests in a foggy atmosphere, it meant that his thoughts were unclear.

Whatever he was feeling, his paintings reflect upon it.

That's why his paintings are never sunsets. To him colorful meant joy. Levi's never felt joy at all in his life. But that all changed when he met _her_.

"I guess." He shrugged with his usual bored face, only making Petra widen her smirk into a genuine smile. She knew that it was Levi's way of saying that he likes sunsets as well, he just didn't want to admit it. So typical of him.

"When will you learn to admit your feelings and your opinions about things that you really love?" Petra inquired.

Levi turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. At first he seemed confused but then he began to smirk a little.

"Well lucky for you Petra, that 'when' is now," Levi said simply.

Now Petra was the one raising an eyebrow and she placed a hand on her hip. She wasn't expecting him to actually do it.

Levi chuckled a little inside, still maintaining a straight face as he waved his arm in the air towards the sunset.

"Petra, what do you think about that sunset?"

Petra was still raising her eyebrows but blinked when she heard his question. She glanced at where his arm pointed, and answered him slowly. "I think it's rather beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

At the mention of that Petra felt warmth build up in her cheeks. "L-Levi." Petra placed her hands onto her cheeks, feeling absolutely embarrassed and flattered with his words.

Levi smirked at her._ 'She asked for my opinion, I delivered.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ayyyee so umm yeah XD. I hope that all of you enjoy a little bit of that Rivetra fluff in the end ;) See you all in another story :)<strong>


End file.
